


Year of the Cock

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Morning After, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock wakes up from a Lunar New Year's Eve Party with a bad hangover and some company.</p>
<p>Written for Streussal in Fandom Stocking 2012. Thanks to Captain Blue for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Cock

Rock groaned and turned over. Everything in his body hurt, though his head was screaming the loudest. What the hell had he had to drink last night? Mouthwash? Gasoline? Chang didn't skimp at New Year's parties, so it was probably more expensive than that, and possibly even legal. The bed was warm, even for a Roanapur morning that was likely close to noon.

...that was probably because he wasn't alone.

Rock resisted the urge to panic and instead took in his surroundings. He wasn't on the boat, or back at his apartment, or at the little rathole that was their office onshore.

This was...a very nice room, with what felt like a very nice bed, and what further felt like a spectacular pair of breasts pressed against his back, and a broad, muscular back pressed into his chest.

Things could end very, very badly, Rock realized, and wondered who he was with.

"Oh, you're awake," Chang said cheerfully, and Rock realized he was well and truly fucked. Aside from whatever had happened the night before. "You're right, Rock, you're a hell of a challenge to outdrink. You want something for your head?"

"Yes," Rock said, too overwhelmed to be bothered with what the protocol might be. "That would be wonderful."

Chang, who was, Rock realized, extremely naked, walked into what Rock's hangover-addled brain registered as a small bathroom. Chang must have a master suite. It was tastefully decorated in expensive fabrics in various shades of cream. The woman behind Rock shifted, and he hoped against hope that she'd be someone wholly unfamiliar. Chang had hired some dancing girls, maybe--

"Get me one too," said a heavily accented voice. Balalaika's. "What the hell was that crap you were serving last night? It's a miracle we're all still alive."

Well, _shit._

She slapped his ass, not too violently. He jumped anyway. "Don't you think so, Rock?"

"Um," he said. "I think I need something to drink. Water." Definitely water. He wondered where his pants were.

Chang came back from the bathroom with a single glass of water and a handful of pills. He handed three each to Rock and Balalaika. Rock took the pills with a nod of thanks and let Balalaika drink first. He tried not to look too much at her, or when he did, to focus on her hair or face.

Balalaika smirked. "If I didn't want you to see," she said archly, "you wouldn't still be in this room."

"Of course," he said, and wondered if that was better or worse. She really did have amazing breasts.

She pushed a tendril of hair from her face. "What time is it, Chang?"

"Only about nine," Chang said, sliding back onto the bed. "Most everyone's still asleep."

"I should go," Rock said, shifting his weight and wondering how best to extricate himself.

"I wouldn't," Balalaika said. "I believe the rest of Lagoon Corporation is passed out somewhere beyond Chang's bedroom door. If they wake up now, they'll assume you went back to your apartment. If, on the other hand, you bumble through the apartment and wake them up--" She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You might be faced with questions you have no desire to answer."

Rock sunk back into the mattress. It was very comfortable. Maybe he should just drop into a coma and pretend none of this ever happened. If only he didn't need to piss.

"And believe me," Chang said, "no one bothers me in here without permission. Even if the place is on fire they have to signal me first."

"Well," Rock said to the ceiling. "That's...reassuring."

Chang waved at the bathroom. "Go ahead," he said. "Freshen up." He shifted his weight so Rock could get up. "Just don't use my toothbrush."

Rock rinsed his mouth in the bathroom (stainless steel and bright lights, one toothbrush, cologne that would've cost a day's salary in his old life) and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were so bloodshot he looked like he'd gotten some kind of tropical disease. He put some water on his hands and passed them over his hair in an attempt to restore order. It didn't work.

"We're waiting, Rock," Balalaika called. "Your stamina was quite impressive last night. I was hoping for a repeat performance."

He took a deep breath. _At least I'll remember it this time,_ he thought, and turned back toward the bedroom.


End file.
